Champa
Champa is the God of Destruction of Universe 6. His martial arts teacher and attendant is Vados. He is the twin brother of Beerus. Appearance Champa is an chubby, purple, humanoid cat. He wears red pants with a red obi sash around his waist, golden wrist bands, and a golden clip-on earring on his right ear, a short stub tail, and brown boots. Personality Relationships Vados Beerus Abilities and Power Being a Destruction God, Champa has overwhelming power. He and Beerus in a battle would cause universes to be destroyed so they do not fight each other.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 6 However, according to Vados, Champa is weaker than Beerus because of their body types. Techniques * : History Past Sometime in the past on his birthday, Champa fought with Beerus because Beerus ate the Puff-Puff Fruit on their birthday cake, though it was his birthday also. After destroying multiple planets during their battle, Champa and Beerus then expressed their disinterest in the universe as they prepared Destruction Balls. However, the two were stopped by their attendants with chopped in the neck because they could have destroyed the universe. Whis suggested the two had food contests because of their confidence in their food, so the gods agreed.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 6 Some point afterwards, Champa ventured for decades throughout Universe 6 and Universe 7 for the Super Dragon Balls. Battle of Gods Arc Distant in the universe, Champa sensed Beerus's ki when Beerus was battling Son Goku on the North Kaio's planet and was furious. Although, since Beerus was in the midst of battle, he hypothesized he would not sense his and Vados's presence. While traveling through space, Champa asked Vados if Beerus sensed them but she stated that he was not and was headed someone else.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 2 Champa and Vados were discussing how the gods were unaware of the huge orbs existing and wish to move or they will be noticed. Suddenly, they noticed Old Kaioshin and Kibitoshin watching them through a crystal ball. Moments later, the two appeared in the Kaioshin Realm, and Champa greeted the Kaioshin of Universe 7. Champa was curious about how much they heard, but they denied hearing anything. Champa was suspicious but did not antagonize them so he and Vados left.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 3 At some point later, Champa and Vados appeared before Garana's ship, and Champa destroyed it. Vados stated if he continued his grand spectacles, Beerus would eventually notice. Champa decided to go home and noted the next time he visited, he will bring Beerus a souvenir.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 4 Resurrection 'F' Arc God of Destruction Champa Arc Anime Manga "Future" Trunks Arc Other Media Games Playable Appearances *Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden *Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle *IC Carddass Dragon Ball *Dragon Ball XENOVERSE 2 Major Battles *Champa vs. Beerus (Space) (Manga only) *Champa vs. Beerus (Beerus's Palace) (Anime only) Trivia *Champa's name is comes from the alcoholic beverage, champagne. This fits into the theme of the Gods of Destruction and their attendants being named after alcoholic beverages. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods of Destruction Category:Deities Category:Team Universe 6 Category:Universe 6 Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super Characters